Do you want to have a serious talk or serious sex
by uppy goes puppy
Summary: After Punk tells AJ he wants to have a serious talk with her about their relationship He and he get things heated on the tour bus


**AJ's POV**

I had just won the diva's swimsuit battle royal. I was super happy, I ran back to the locker room to see I had a new text message from punk charming. _**Hey come right to my tour bus don't even bother changing, you can do it on the bus**_

I texted him back. _**On my way**_

I grabbed my bag and my phone and went out to the parking lot then got on the bus. I didn't see punk anywhere so I started looking for the bathroom to change in. I opened a door and that was a big mistake. There punk was in what looked to be a bedroom completely naked; oops I walked in on him changing. "Ah Geez I didn't think you would be that quick" He yelled covering up his crotch with his hands. Even though he had pretty big hands they were too small and I just found myself starring at his penis.

Dirty thought started running through my mind like him and I naked in the bed having sex, rough sex. I dropped down to my knees. Why am I having thought's like these I came here to talk and now he's naked and I kinda want to be naked with him. "AJ are you alright" He asked coming over to me forgetting he was in the nude. "AJ, Earth to AJ" he said kneeling beside me. Oh frig it with the talk. I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to mine and started kissing him. At first he didn't do anything, and then almost pulled away, but then he kissed me back. After 3 minutes I pulled away when he stares pulling on my bikini top and gasped.

"What are you doing Punk" I asked raising my arms so he could pull it up over my head. "Fair is fair you saw me naked and now I want to see you naked" he said picking me up and placing me on the bed. He then toke off my bikini bottoms and looked at my body. I wanted to cover myself up so I crawled under the covers of his bed. Just then he crawled under as well. I didn't know what to do but I kissed him passionately and feeling down his body while he just has his hands around my neck. My hands start at his chest than move them down farther and farther till I reach his cock. He groans into our kiss at this touch. I gently start to stroke him he breaks our kiss and leans his head back moaning. I moved the covers and slowly crawled over by his cock.

I take my hands off his dick and he sits up. I look up towards him and he stands up. I just give him a questioning gaze. He motioned me over to I stood up beside the bed also. "Serious talk right now, you're my new girlfriend, serious talk over" he said grabbing my shoulders and slowly easing me to my knees. This is exactly what I had wanted since I broke up with Daniel. I dropped without his help to my knees.

I started to tease him with little licks on the head. "Mmm don't uh mm t-t tease m-m-me AAAAJ mmm" he said while moaning. "Oh but I like to tease Punkie" I smirked then started to blow cool breath on him. "AJ please just blow me" he said with a slight but of aggravation in his voice. "I believe I am blowing you Punkie" I said innocently. "You know what I mean AJ Just suck me off" He said smirking at my comment.

To be honest, I was dying to taste Punk, but teasing him was too much fun to resist. But before I could tease him again he had his hands on my head guiding me towards his cock. "Suck please this is agony" he said "Ok" I said gently taking some of him in my mouth because if I wanted to fit all of him I would have to deep throat him. He must be at least 8" I started to swirl my tongue around his cock while sucking. I looked up to see him with his head tilted back and his lips slightly parted. I giggled at the sight. Just then Punk shot his load of seed down my throat. He tasted really good.

"Wow you give a really good blowjob after you do your teasing" Punk said, I giggled again. "Why aren't you giggly today" he said picking me up and dropping me on his bed. This time I laughed. He climbed over top of me "I uh never mind I have to go" I said slipping out from underneath of him. "Why AJ come here you can stay with me for the night" He said I turned around.

"I don't know Punk"

"Fine I guess we can't do more things in this bed here tonight"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"Why I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't"

"Then why won't you stay"

"Because this is as far as I have ever been"

"What do you mean AJ" He got up and walked over to me

"I have never done anything besides giving blowjobs and making out ok"

"You mean you're a virgin"

"Ya your probably gonna make fun of me now like Daniel did"

"No I'm not AJ it just means we can talk this through while we are doing it" He said kindly "Really" I asked "Really" he said and kissed me sweetly. "Ok I trust you" I said walking over to the bed with him on my heels. I lay down and pulled him on top of me. "Ok if you want me to stop just let me know ok" Punk says I nod. He starts kissing me again. Slowly he places his finger in my cunt sliding it in and out I moaned and he added another than one more. "Mm Punk that feels soo gooood" I moaned. He toke his fingers out and sucked on them "Now I'm gonna put my dick in ok" He said "Ok" I said. He lined himself up with me and slowly pushed in a little bit. "Ow" I whimpered he was really big and this was my first time. "Sorry I have to move in a little farther just so I can stop and let you get used to me" He said. I was almost in tears as he moved his cock into me. He just waited for me to give me a nod.

I nodded and he started to push onto me in and out I clawed his back. "Ow mm ooowww mmm" I was screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure but soon the pain subsided and it felt really good. "Mmmmm P-Punk please go mm faster mm p-p-please" I said between moans "alright, but you're so damn tight" he said picking up the pace. It went on like this for several minutes. "Punk I'm g-gonna c-cum" "Me too AJ" He said. We both came at the same time I didn't even care that he wasn't wearing a condom. He pulled out and laid beside me

"Wow you're really good for your first time" He said. I smirked. "Well you made my first time really good" I said.


End file.
